1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a service providing system for providing information via a computer network which is open to the public such as the Internet.
More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for verifying authenticity of information as provided via the computer network and enabling a user to show the authenticity to a third party, and a mobile device used in the service providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, it has been proposed to design mobile phones with which users can access to an information provider's site on a computer network via a public telephone line, an Internet provider and so forth, and finish booking online to reserve tickets for entering into the place where is held an exhibition, a concert and so forth.
The mobile phone is provided with a functional unit for connecting the computer network and can be enter a specified booking mode in order to perform the booking operation. More specifically speaking, when entering the booking mode, the mobile phone tries an access to the information provider's site on the computer network via a base station, a data communication network, an Internet provider and so forth. When the mobile phone is connected to the information provider's site, information about programs of a variety of entertainment, exhibitions and the like is transferred from the information provider's site. The information is given through the display of the mobile phone. The user of the mobile phone can review the information and select a favorite one of the programs which he or she desires to book for a ticket. If the request of the user is acceptable, the information provider's site transfers the confirmation number and the instruction information about the payment and so forth necessary for completing the booking procedure. The user is to perform the pending transaction thereafter in order to complete booking the ticket.
However, in the case of the prior art ticket reservation system with a mobile phone as described above, the procedure for actually getting a ticket has to be conducted after ticket reservation in the same manner as the conventional procedure. Namely, the user having booked takes the procedure of remitting an amount of money as charged to a ticket distributor contracting with the service provider of the information provider's site through a financial institution in accordance with the confirmation number and the instruction information about the payment and so forth from the mobile phone. Then, the ticket is transported to the user from the ticket distributor after confirming receipt of money.
In other words, while the booking operation of a ticket can be conducted online by means of a mobile phone, the ticket is made yet of a paper slip and has to be transported through a ticket distributor so that the user has to bring the ticket to go to the place where is held an exhibition, a concert and so forth.
Accordingly, in the case of the prior art ticket reservation system, a large number of paper tickets have to be printed and distributed through the ticket distributor so that a substantial cost is inevitable.
Furthermore, since the user can not enter the place where is held an exhibition, a concert and so forth without the ticket, there is a troublesomeness that he or she has to worry about the loss of the ticket.